Forever
by shampooo
Summary: O.o My first Weiss Ficcie Omi POV and shonen ai


Disclaimer: The guys aren´t mine, but DAMN aren´t they hot…besides (,) who cares

if they don´t belong to me? I´m just borrowing them for a little while and I have nothing - besides my precious ring replicate from LOTR - so you wouldn´t get any money if you'd bug me.  :-)   

Warning: This is YAOI! ( If I ever write something else, shot me) For

those who don´t know, it means two boys involved in a sexual relationship. If this isn´t your cup of tea, get out now! I don´t want to get such nice reviews like in my other fanfic *glares and flame bursts into flames*

 NJARHARHARHAHAHAR Feel the power of shampoo the evil mistress of doom! 

*evil grin* *cough* Er.. yeah it also involves lime (?) and a little little bit violence (in one sentence) and crappy grammar 

Oh yeah! I almost forgot: SAP SAP and more SAP.

Forever 

Falling in love...

Strange, ne? That it´s called falling , but then again , I guess it´s true. You can´t do anything about it, it just happens to you. Sometimes at first sight ,sometimes it grows slow, like a seed becoming a flower. 

 When did I start to love him? Was it yesterday or two years ago? Does it even matter? 

Somehow this feeling is here. 

Deep inside me.

Deeper than everything else that matters. 

It still feels like the greatest miracle in the world to me – and yet, it is as natural as breathing. 

I don´t think I´ll ever understand how love works. Or maybe , I´m just not supposed to find out how it works… DAMN!!  _And I am sure as hell not supposed to sit here in the park brooding when it´s raining! _

Starting to head home , I watched the raindrops falling down on white little daisies which grew at the side of

the pavement. 

Rain…

…one simple word which brings back so many memories, and not just sad ones…

******************************************************************

I remember it was raining the night we got together. We had an easy mission:

Get in, kill the target, get out. Simple, right? Well, we thought that too… until we realized - almost too late- that we had run directly into a trap by Schwartz . I can´t really say what exactly happened after Schuldich stabbed me in the gut. I just remember Ken-kun´s frightened face above mine and strong arms carrying me somewhere. I couldn´t open my eyes, but I know that, all the time, /he/ held me in his arms. I could feel him, smell him. But , the most important thing was , I could hear him. Whispering soothing words, telling me to hold on, sometimes begging me not to leave him alone, and one day crying out he loved me. And after this , I knew I couldn´t leave. So I fought . Harder than ever before in my life. I forced myself to breath… to live… and a few day later, when I found the strength for it, to open my eyes.

I will never forget the smile he gave me. Brilliant, shaming the sun, his

eyes shining like stars. Nor will I forget my weak smile and the three little

words that escaped my mouth, bound to change our lives forever.

Life is strange, really. When I think about the time , now , it seems like an

entire lifetime ago and yet it feels like yesterday... already …only… five months ago.

Our first date. I can't help but grin at this memory. I was as nervous as

a schoolgirl - and giggling like one too, for the matter. The best thing about

it , though ,was that he didn´t act any different. I remember our first time

together, whispered reassurances, passionate kisses shared. I remember his

soft hands, careful as if I was made of glass and he was afraid to break me , no

matter how bad he wanted me, always caring that I was feeling wonderful-

beyond wonderful. I recall our first serious fight, a few weeks later…  and the passionate making up afterwards.

Images come into my mind. Us dancing in the living room, getting   into a fencing match with our chopsticks after eating. I remember him chasing me

around the flower shop with a bucketof water, tickling me until I was begging

for mercy, his comforting arms around me after one of my nightmares.

 So many wonderful memories with him by my side…was there really a time

when he wasn´t in my life? … How did I survive this? 

******************************************************************

When I arrive at home , he is waiting for me. I throw myself in his waiting

arms, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. I smile when I look at my

left hand on his shoulder. On my ringfinger you can see a thin, yet elegant

silver band. Our engagement ring. It isn´t  exactly what you would call a men´s

ring, since it was made rather feminine. But then again , I´m not really that masculine 

after all. 

If you could look inside it, you would see only one word engraved: _Forever_.

I close my eyes , letting myself melt completely in his embrace

We both know that we could get killed every day due to our line of  "work",

but that doesn´t matter to me now. What the future brings , only tomorrow knows. 

But what I know is that today, /now/ , I´m in his arms.

And this is our forever.

* OWARI * 

******************************************************************

shampooo: Ok this was it…my first one-shot and I did write it all ALONE!

O.o  OH MY! In case you were wondering , this is a OmixKen fic from

Omi´s point of view  Isn´t he cute? *drools and pinches

Chibi-Omi in the cheeks* AWWWWWW!!

See ya and REVIEW pwaeeeeeesssssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Well, that was it, what do you think?


End file.
